TEMPO PERDIDO
by Alexia Almeida
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella tem uma queda por seu chefe, sempre achando que não era correspondida. Grande engano.


Minha vida nunca foi fácil. Não que tenha sido horrivelmente difícil, mais também não foi e não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Desde pequena eu sempre tive que me virar, correr atrás do que queria. Isso por um lado não é ruim, mais por outro, é. A independência é a coisa que dá potência á alguém, e sempre me orgulho de ter sido assim.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan e trabalho na Cullen Corporation.

A empresa dos Cullen, ajuda as outras empresas a se erguerem no marcado do trabalho. Como, dinheiro, apoio, clientes bons, etc. Sou secretária do filho do dono: Edward Cullen (cujo eu tenho uma queda enorme).

Edward é perfeito, com seu corpo másculo, olhos verdes-esmeraldas, cabelos com uma cor meio bronze para ser mais exata. Uma voz sexy, além de ser um cavalheiro de mão cheia.  
>Suspirei, virei minha cabeça pra ver o relógio, 07h08min.<p>

- Hora de levantar Swan. - Murmurei pra mim mesma, levantando-me rapidamente.

Fui direto pro banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Depois que terminei andei até o closet, onde minhas roupas já estavam separadas. Vesti minha saia preta de lápis, minha regata rosa clara, peguei minha jaqueta de couro e calcei meu scarpin preto. Peguei minhas coisas e fui direto para o carro. Eu tinha um volvo preto 2011, o carro mais lindo do mundo. Meu xodozinho. Eu sei é idiota, mais eu o amo, muito. Coloquei minhas coisas no banco do passageiro e dirigi em direção a empresa. Como era 07h50min eu dificilmente acredito que alguém aparecerá esse horário as pessoas só começam a aparecer na empresa as 08h. Entrei no estacionamento da empresa, e coloquei meu carro no mesmo lugar de sempre, peguei minhas coisas e fui em direção elevador da empresa, quando ouso meu nome sendo chamado por uma voz muito conhecida.

- Bom dia, Sra. Swan.

Virei-me rapidamente para olhar aqueles olhos verdes lindos, e um sorriso torto, direcionado a mim. Apertei o botão de subir.

- Olá, Sr. Cullen. O que faz aqui tão cedo? – O respondi, enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

- Humm acordei com um pressentimento bom, e como em casa não havia nada para fazer, eu decidi vim cedo. – Assenti em compreensão. Nesse exato momento, o elevador chegou.

Entramos silenciosamente. Edward apertou o botão do andar 18 e ficamos esperando chegar em nossa andar. A empresa Cullen, não era muito grande, pois tinha várias delas espalhadas por NY, então não precisávamos de um empresa de quase 50 andares. O que eu agradeço, pois morro de medo de altura.

- Sra. Swan, há alguma reunião para hoje? – Edward perguntou gentilmente, sem virar sua cabeça em minha direção.

- Não Sr. Cullen. Só uma conferência ás 14h30min. Por quê? O senhor vai precisar sair cedo? – Perguntei, sentindo uma pontada de apreensão.

- Não, só curiosidade. – Eu ia perguntar o que estava deixando-o assim, mais antes mesmo de eu abrir minha boca, a porta do elevador se abriu, revelando nosso andar.

Soltei um suspiro, muito baixo e sai do elevador, sendo acompanhada de perto por Edward. Abri a porta que dava para meu escritório e que tinha uma porta na frente que dava para o escritório de Edward.

Me acomodei em minha mesa, verificando o que deveria ser feito hoje.

Juntei vários papeis de empresas que nos contratarem a bastante tempo, organizei-as rápidamente e fui ao escritório de Edward, mais quando entrei não o encontrei. Olhei todos os lados confusa, ele entrou aqui, não entrou? Foi quando eu ouvi vozes e passos no corredor, vindo pra cá. Entrei no banheiro que tinha ali, e fechei a porta, tentando ao máximo não respirar alto.

- Se você acha que está fazendo o certo meu amigo, eu estou de acordo contigo. Você quase nunca erra não é? – Reconheci ser a voz de Emmett, irmão mais novo de Edward. – E a Bella?

- O que tem a Bella, Emmett? – Eu ouvi a voz de um Edward nervoso responder.

- O que tem a Bella? Sério que você ta me perguntando isso? Você ta louco por essa mulher desde que ela entrou aqui a um ano e nunca se manifestou pra ficar com ela! Pelo amor de Deus Edward, até eu sou mais rápido.

- Emmett cala a porra da boca. Ela pode chegar a qualquer momento e escutar o que você diz.

- Quando você vai realmente fazer progresso com a tigresa lá fora, enh? Ela também te quer Edward.

Eu ouvi Edward bufar, e se levantar de sua cadeira.

- Cale a boca, ok? Você nem ao menos sabe o que fala, imagina se a Bella me quer ou não.

- Eu vi o jeito que ela olha pra sua bunda, maninho. E o jeito que ela fica vermelha quando eu pego ela olhando aqui pra dentro chupando a tampa da caneta dela. Se toca Edward, às vezes dá vergonha de falar que você é meu irmão.

Ouvi pessoas se distanciando e a porta sendo aberta.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu tenho certeza que você é retardado.

- Não sou o único que pensa assim... – Parei de ouvir as vozes e abri um pouco a porta do banheiro, olhando ao redor do escritório para te certeza de que estava vazio.

Uma vez que eu olhei e estava mesmo vazio, sai do banheiro e fui em direção a mesa de Edward, colocando os papeis lá e saindo rapidamente de sua sala, sentando em minha mesa e fazendo as coisas pendentes.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Edward veio para seu escritório, passando tão rápido que quase não ouvi.

- Venha até minha sala, Sra. Swan.

Rapidamente me levantei assustada com o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido para que ele ficasse assim. Caminhei em direção a sua porta, que já estava aberta. Entrei e andei só alguns passos, caso precisasse fugir. O encontrei sentado em sua cadeira, de costas pra mim, olhando a janela.

- Estou aqui, Sr. Cullen.

- Tranque a porta, por favor. – Eu voltei alguns passos, trancando a porta devidamente, e voltei ao meu lugar anterior.

- Pronto, Sr. - Ele virou-se lentamente, e me lançou um olhar avaliativo, enquanto abria o seu famoso sorriso torto.

-Humm. A Sra. Swan, se importaria de vir se sentar aqui? – Disso apontando para um lugar na mesa, em frente a sua cadeira.

Andei de cabeça baixa até o local indicado, sem lançar-lhe um olhar.

- Está com medo de mim, Isabella? – Perguntou-me ligeiramente divertido. – Porque eu vou te dar algo que você quer tanto quanto eu, minha querida.

Eu arfei. Será que ele vai me dar mesmo o que eu quero?

- N-n-não sei do que v-você está falando. – Tentei dizer inutilmente.

- Não? Você não quer que eu te foda nessa mesa, Sra. Swan? – Eu o olhei de olhos arregalados, realmente querendo que ele fizesse aquilo. – Você quer, não quer? Diz pra mim. – Ele pegou minhas mão, e me puxando pra que eu montasse em seu colo, com minhas pernas ao lado das suas. – Responda Isabella.

Foi só nessa hora, que eu percebi que tinha parado de respirar, e que eu lhe devia uma resposta.

- Oh, como eu quero. – Eu ouvi um rosnado sair do peito de Edward, no momento em que respondi. Ele colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, começando a espalhar beijos molhados por ali.

- Se você soubesse o tanto que eu te quero, se você tivesse a mínima idéia, oh, eu sonho com isso a tanto tempo. – Ele sussurrou, começando a rebolar o quadril na minha direção.  
>Fiquei completamente estática. Nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu Isabella Swan, ia mesmo ficar com Edward Cullen.<p>

Aproximei-me mais dele, Edward subiu minha saia até meu quadril e colocou suas mãos em minhas nadegás, ajudando-me a roçar mais forte em seu membro ereto.

Segurei na sua cadeira, dando um ângulo melhor para ele roçar em mim. Em poucos minutos Edward estava com a boca na minha, impedindo que os meus gemidos ficassem mais altos.

Ele deu um tapa estalado na minha bunda, me fazendoeu soltar um grito de prazer.

- Filho da... – Gemi, rebolando mais contra ele.

Edward segurou no meu quadril, fazendo-me parar meus movimentos. Olhei para ele confusa, mais antes de eu perguntar o porquê dele me parar, ele começou a desabotoar o cinto e a calça. Descendo os mesmos até os pés, e jogando-os longe.

- Vamos Isabella, tira essa roupa para mim. – Quando ouvi aquilo, sai do seu colo e comecei a tirar minhas roupas, o mais de pressa possível. Quando terminei voltei pro colo de Edward. Ele já tinha tirado o resto de suas roupas também. E estava com uma camisinha na mão. _Unh tem alguém mais ansioso que eu? Parece que sim. _Esperei até que ele colocasse a camisinha, mais só para me torturar Edward começou a se tocar na minha frente, olhando pra mim com aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

Ele já estava com a camisinha aberta, quando parou de se tocar e colocou-a lentamente. E só então eu olhei para aquele membro pulsante de Edward. E Deus que membro! Ele não era extremamente grande nem extremamente pequeno. Era muito maior do que eu imaginava e era tão grosso e gostoso. Lambi os lábios imaginando aquele membro dentro de mim.

Caminhei lentamente até Edward, sentindo que minhas pernas estavam mais moles do que o normal. Quando cheguei na frente dele, segurou minhas mãos e colocou-me sentada nele. Nós dois gememos com o contato.

Edward colocou as mãos em meu quadril e começou a me mover encima dele. Primeiro devagar para me acostumar com o seu tamanho, depois freneticamente. Enquanto eu cavalgava encima dele, Edward falava no meu ouvido o quando eu era quente, apertada entre outras coisas que eu simplesmente não consegui ouvir por conta de seus tapas na minha bunda, me fazendo eu ir mais rápido e mais intensamente encima dele.

Ele colocou uma de suas mãos no meu clitóris, massageado em círculos me fazendo gemer mais alto e pedir por mais. Eu já estava a beira de um orgasmo, e pelo jeito que Edward estava tremendo, ele também. Movi-me mais rápido, e provoquei-o, o que o fez, começar a estocar muito forte em mim, o que me levou ao clímax rapidamente, me fazendo estremecer em seu colo. Momentos depois sentir Edward chegar ao seu orgasmo, dando outro tapa em minha bunda.

Ficamos um bom tempo em uma silêncio confortável. Tentando recuperar o ar para nossos pulmões. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Nunca vou sentar nessa mesa sem me lembrar de tudo isso. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto acariciava minhas costas. – Não sabe quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso, mais sempre tive medo de você nunca mais olhar na minha cara e sair da empresa. Não queria que fosse desse jeito, mais é melhor do que nada. – Eu o ouvi suspirar meio triste.

- Também queria isso, não foi o jeito que eu imaginei, mais dá para dizer que eu queria que fosse assim, no seu escritório. – Senti minhas bochechas vermelhas ao me dar conta do que falei.

- Você... hãn... Quer jantar comigo hoje? – Edward sussurrou meio incerto, parando de acariciar minhas costas. Ele segurou minha nuca, me fazendo levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- S-sim, eu gostaria muito. - Sorri timidamente, mais aumentando meu sorriso ao ver Edward sorri também.

* * *

><p>E ai pessoal, gostaram? Dei-mem uma chance poxa. É a primeira fic que eu escrevo e eu não sabia muito bem como terminar. Por favor, digam o que acham. E espero que gostem. (:<p> 


End file.
